Winding Roads
by ThisGirlLovesCMPunk
Summary: Hi, I'm Danielle and I'm a former alcoholic and druggie. Follow me through my life over the years, watch as I change and transform into not only a new person, but a better person. CM Punk/OC/Jeff Hardy/John Cena Rated: M
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, before we start this story. I would like to ask fellow writers a question. I suck at writing sex scenes believe me. I've tried, and have failed. I'll write them, look them over, reconsider and then delete it from the story. I do that because if I write them to me I write them wrong, I mean I've read stories that had plenty of sex scenes, and of course you know I've been in that kind of situation. It's just I cannot write sex scenes to save my life, but I feel like it'll give some of my raunchy readers more of a reason to read the story. Don't lie to me. I know you sexual, raunchy readers are out there. Hell I'm kind of one of them. **

**So my question is: Can you help me write a sex scene? **

**I know that's probably the weirdest question known to man, but damn it I suck at it! I'll give you the jest of what I want to happen, how I... Envision it? So to speak and you could help me do the rest? **

**I can't be the only one who has asked that question before, right? **

**PM me if you want to help out, and I'll kiss the ground you walk on. Considering if you're good at it, cause some people are like me and suck at writing them but they post them anyway. I have the upmost respect for you guys that do that. **

**Hell if it helps, I'll credit you in my story and try to get more readers to go your way also. Only if you help me though. **

**That's all! Thanks! **

Danielle P.O.V 

Hi, I'm Danielle and I'm an alcoholic and druggie.

I've never been to a single AA meeting or session or rehab. Not once, I don't need it.

The question is, why? Why did I start doing this? It's simple really, my life ultimately sucks, now I'm sure other people's lives are bad but I fit into the category somewhere between:

Sucking at almost everything I do.

And

_"Oh, you poor thing. I understand." _

No. You really don't, and I would love it if you would stop pretending that you do in your little fantasy world where you can make everything better. Cause you can't.

I used to be an ordinary girl, your typical daddy's girl, the youngest of my small family, an average student simply trying to graduate and pass.

Then there are the unrealistic goals: a dream I could never hope to accomplish, a goal my family had set for me, and living out a life without a mother and a single dad, who always tries to be the mom and dad.

Granted my dad is an amazing father and damn good at what he does, but he never understood the shit that goes through my mind or the pain that I have to live with. Yes he lost his wife, the love of his life. That sucks, not going to lie but, I never knew my mom. Never heard her voice or gotten to hug her.

The alcohol came first I was about 16. I knew I was going to drink somewhere along the line. I kept it a secret for a good year my dad never caught me he just believed I was sick all the time. In reality I just had a really bad hangover. Shortly after I started drinking I couldn't stop it was just something I grew a habit of doing, it was a bad habit of course but a habit.

I soon started to drink any chance I got, which meant that I would get my older friends to buy me a lot of alcohol and I would bring it to school, family occasions, my friends house. Everywhere I went.

At this point in time I thought I was immortal and a pro at hiding what I did, I was sadly wrong.

Eventually I was caught by my friends mom, she ultimately called my dad and the police. My friend got in trouble and I went to jail.

My friend didn't even know what I did, she simply didn't notice.

Needless to say I got bailed from jail from my grandma who nagged me all the way home. And when I got home my dad was a wreck he didn't make eye contact with me, he didn't even yell or say a word to me.

It killed me inside that I was that big of a disappointment to my father, the next morning I wanted to test a theory I had when I got up I greeted my dad with, "hey daddy." Something I hadn't done in years.

He ignored me and walked out of the house and to his work.

I continued to drink even with my father now knowing of it, but it escalated into something more I started doing drugs, anything I could get my hands on: weed, cocaine, some pain pills and anything my "friends" introduced me to.

I lost my bestfriend, she was the girl that always was there for me and one day she snapped and I did to. I lost my bestfriend that day because of my problems, I lost somebody I called my sister.

I thought she hated me.

I was wrong.

This is my story.

A story of a young alcoholic and drug addict, accomplishing her dream, meeting the man that not only became her bestfriend but her first love, getting clean, then meeting a man that would change her life forever, and being in a constant triangle between her first love, her bestfriend, the love of her life, and her soul mate or the man that changed her life, changed her as a person, changed her perspective, a man she loves and cares about.

Or just throwing both of them away and going with a different man.

This is the story of Danielle Christine Downing.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: This story is more of Danielle's reflection of her life: past all the way until the present time. _**

Danielle P.O.V

I will always remember this day for the rest of my life. I will remember this day as the day I figured out I wasn't truly alone.

Lets see here, I was about 17 it was 1997, and yes that means I was born in 1980.

I was walking around my house, my dad was gone obviously. I was still a huge disappointment and he couldn't look me in the eyes.

I heard a ringing, which almost shocked me. I walked over to my phone.

_Adrien_.

Now that was more shocking, I answered it, "Yes?"

"We need to talk." A simple sentence, and by the tone of her voice she meant it. Not that I really cared.

"Right." I slurred to her as I took a swig of my Jack Daniels liquor, "Talk. You mean turn me in to '_teach_' me a listen? News for ya your mother already tried that. Didn't work."

She sighed loudly, "No cops."

"Oh?" There had to be something more to it, "What do you want?" I snapped getting angry from her vague responses.

"What I said earlier, to talk."

I scoffed, "Oh yeah? About what?" Of course I didn't believe her, the last time I saw her she had wanted to take me to rehab. Didn't work obviously.

"You."

I laughed bitterly, "Right, you've tried before to '_talk_' and you tried to forcefully take me to rehab." I snapped.

"Not today, I honestly just want to talk-" She paused, "in fact I think you might actually enjoy the conversation."

"Oh really? I'm going to enjoy a conversation about how I'm a pathetic drug addict and alcoholic that's a huge disappointment to her family and friends?"

She sighed loudly, "That's your fault-" I rolled my eyes as she paused, "but no. Not that either. I just want to talk."

"M'kay? No catch?"

"Nope."

I sighed loudly verbally telling her I was annoyed by the inconvenience, "Fine. Where?"

"At the coffee place on Wabash. At 5"

I looked at the clock on the wall 3:30 pm that's enough time, "Asked for the place. Not the time."

"Show up. Don't show up, it won't affect me." She hung up. I scoffed as I looked at my phone screen. _Bitch_.

I skimmed through my phone contacts I pushed call on one. There was thankfully an immediate answer, "Yo?"

I put my best voice on, this dude was like in love with me and I was going to use that to my advantage. Counting he's 21, "Hey Bobby, I need a favor."

Without hesitation, "What?"

"Smokes and some booze."

He sighed "Danielle-"

Hearing his tired tone made me know that he was exhausted of doing all these 'favors' not that I cared at all, "I know, it's the 5th time this week, but I'm almost out. I promise to pay you back." I said hoping to sway his decision, I was getting desperate.

"No, that's fine. What time do you want me out?"

Bingo. I smirked to myself in victory, "9ish? I'll drive by, I need to run a few errands anyway."

"Ok. I'll see you then." His voice just got a lot more happier. I smirked once more. Whipped!

"Okie dockie! Bye!" I hung up and called someone else.

A thick Latin accent picked up, "Hey mama!-" I smirked, "You haven't called for a while, thought ya OD'd or somethin'. "

I giggled, "Hell no I didn't, Dovan! Speaking of you got anything? I'm runnin' low."

He laughed, "Of course I got somethin' for you, mama! Gotta keep my princess happy."

I let out a relieved breath, "Thanks, babe. I'll be there around 8ish with cash."

"Anytime mama, anytime-" There was a pause, "And ya know there are other ways for ya to pay."

My stomach dropped, "I know, Dovan. Maybe next time, I gotta do a few things tonight and-" I had to think of something to keep him happy, "I don't want to be worn out."

He chucked, and I sighed in relief hearing that, "I hear ya mama, just hit me up anytime when you ready and I'll make time for ya. I always will."

"Ok babe, I'll see you later."

"I'll see you tonight, mama."

"Bye." I hung up fast. I needed a new dealer, but Dovan always got the good shit, but he was just getting way to attached to me. I didn't want to have sex with him.

I sighed and looked at the clock. 4:15. Time to get ready.

**_A/N: Ok y'all are probably getting annoyed by now that CM Punk hasn't appeared yet. I kinda want you to get to know Danielle and why she does what she does before I introduce him, he'll appear here in a little bit I promise. _**

**_But once Danielle gets involved with Punk the story will start to just skip to the important areas in their relationship, and so on until I end the story. _**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: NEW COVER UP! With Jeff, CM Punk, and John and yes she does kind of look like Lita, just different eye color, different mouth, nose, and hair color (She goes from blonde, to brown, to red, to brown, and then to black) yeah it changes a lot. Haha. **

Danielle P.O.V

I arrived at the coffee place at about 5:30 simply because I wanted to piss her off.

I saw her sitting there looking rather annoyed which means my job had succeeded. I came over to her and sat down, "I'm here."

"Took you long enough." She mumbled while looking down at her coffee.

"But I'm here, so what do you want?" I crossed my arms, I just wanted to leave so I can get my shit.

"Ma'am?-" I looked up at a waiter, he smiled at me politely, "would you like something?"

"Coffee with cream." I told him in a bored tone and waved him off. I looked back at Adrien getting impatient. I didn't like surprises.

"Before I tell you, I have to ask you something-" I rose an eyebrow as if to tell her I was listening, "how sober are you right now."

I shrugged, "I'm not." I gave her a small smirk, trying my hardest to piss her off, "That answer your question."

She nodded, not looking very shocked, "Yep. One more-" I rolled my eyes but gave her my attention anyway, "can you stop doing drugs for like a month?"

That got my attention, "Why?" I saw my coffee appear in front of me, and the waiter left.

She smirked, "Because I'm giving you an opportunity you can't give up."

"Watch me." I grabbed some Jack Daniels out of my purse and poured it in my coffee purposely trying to piss her off.

"I got you a training contract with ROH."

I spit my coffee out of my mouth, and onto a passing man, "_What_?!"

"I got you-"

"I heard you!" I snapped, "Why do I need to be sober?" The man who I had just spit on was trying to yell at me but I just waved him off.

She shrugged, "Cause when ROH accepts you they will want you to take a drug test and if you fail they won't accept you-" She paused, "and I did some research and it said that weed takes at least a month to get out of your system."

I sighed, "How long is this training?"

"Its in Chicago, the training is and we could just get a hotel. Its about 2 months and it starts in a week, so I figured if you stop now you can at least pass your test and get into the company then start back up if you want to."

I grunted, "Oh I'll want to."

"So, are you going to do it?"

I sighed "I'll think about it." I mumbled, the offer itself was terrific, I've always wanted to wrestle. Just I didn't want to go through withdrawals.

She's go this irritated look on her face, "You'll 'think' about it?" She scoffed, "What's there to think about?" She snapped, "I practically hand you an opportunity of a lifetime and you have to 'think' about it?! What is there to think about?!"

I shrugged, "A lot of things."

"Like?"

"None of your business!" I snapped.

"Oh? What? Drug dealers going to be pissed?"

"No! That's not the problem!"

"Then what?!"

"Nothing. I'll call you when I decide." I snapped and walked out of the coffee shop. Fuck my life.

I got into my car, and frustratedly hit my steering wheel repeatedly. I looked at my phone watch, 6:25 enough time to go home take a shower make myself look pretty and leave to get my stuff. Good.

...

By the time I got ready, it was about 7:30. Time to make my way out to Dovan's.

I got in my car and drove out there, I arrived there at approximately 8:10 pm, I took a deep breath and fixed my hair and make-up in the mirror.

I got out and reached the door cautiously, every time I went here I was afraid.

Dovan has been my supplier for about 5 months and has had this crazy obsession with taking my virginity and a strange fascination with me. It terrified me to bits. Granted Dovan is pretty attractive he has a squared rugged looking face, dark brown- almost black eyes, usually an after shadow making his face more defined, and black hair complimenting his dark naturally tan skin. He was really fit and athletic as well, working out almost everyday.

But none-the-less he terrified me, his track record he had was horrible: Breaking and entering with a weapon, kidnap on 2 different accounts, and sexual harassment. Also from other clients of his, he raped a 16 year old it was never reported because he threatened her families life if she ever told.

I honestly didn't figure out his record until after I had become his client, and after I realized he had a strange fascination with me. His other clients were warning me trying to get me away from him.

I appreciated their help, but it was hard enough to get rid of a regular supplier all on its own. I don't even want to know what it would be like to try and get rid of a supplier who had an obsession with you.

I hesitantly knocked on the door, almost immediately he answered. He noticed me, and leaned against the door way. He gave me a cocky smirk, "Well, hi there hot mama."

I gave him a sweet smile, "Hey Dovan."

He moved to the side, "Come on in-" I hesitantly walked past him and into his house, "Sorry about my appearance." He was talking about the fact he was shirtless.

"It's fine." I sighed, "Hey Dovan?"

"Yes, babe?"

"Um, I can't take the drugs right now."

"Why?" He didn't seem angry at all, just confused, "Cause you do remember that you don't have to pay me with money."

"I know, but that's not the problem. I have to train for a wrestling corporation and I have to be drug free cause they're going to test me for drugs when I get into the corporation." I paused seeing the confusion on his face, "I can start back up once I get into the corporation."

He crossed his arms, "How long?"

"About 2 months, it's in Chicago I'm going to have to stay there. Once I come back I'm going to be needing some drugs though. God knows the only thing that's going to get me through withdrawals is alcohol."

"2 months?-" I nodded, "In Chicago?-" I nodded again just wanting this conversation over. He made his way over to me, and grabbed my hips forcefully. The action caused me to flinch, "Remember that no matter what you're _mine_-" His grip tightened on my hips, which was painful and caused me to gasp in pain, "Not even if you meet fucking George Clooney, you're mine. Understand?" He hissed.

I nodded, "Yes."

"Good. See you in 2 months." I tried to pull away, but he gripped me tighter pulling me toward him, he put his head by my ear, "When you get back-" His voice was a whisper, "you report to me, and I will have you. _All_ of you, whether you're ready or not, and if you don't come to me, I'll come find you-" His hands slipped from my hips to my butt and he grabbed my ass hard making me squeak, he pulled me directly onto his groin allowing me to feel the hardness beneath his basketball shorts, "I've had to live with this for far to long-" He removed a hand from my butt and grabbed my wrist which was pinned to my side, I kept from gasping as he gripped my wrist tightly, he put his other hand on my stomach and forced my back into the wall behind me. He moved my hand and put it directly on his dick, I gasped feeling it. Like I said I was a virgin, I've only really seen a penis so this contact freaked me out. I looked down at my hand which was pressing hard onto Dovan's dick, I guess Dovan saw my face cause he said, "That's right, babe that's what you're in for." He mumbled in my ear, he moved his head down to my neck, sucking on my neck and then bit down hard onto my neck. I let out a loud screech of pain, "Gotta leave my mark." Dovan mumbled onto my neck, he went to the other side of my neck and did the same thing, "There." He moved away from me, checking over his work on my neck and smirked, "Remember, after Chicago you report to me, and I'll fuck you, man I can't wait. I'm not gonna use a condom either. I gotta feel you." I put my head down, I knew Dovan didn't care about the consequences of not wearing a condom, and I couldn't go against him. He'll get to me, one way or another, "You can go now."

I nodded, and basically ran out of the house. I ran into my car, and broke down crying violently, "Fuck this!" I screamed. I prayed that I met somebody new, that I could basically run away with and leave all of it behind me. Dovan, drugs, alcohol. Everything. I started up my car and drove away.

...

**A/N: CM Punk is coming up guys! Not the next chapter. But! ... *spoiler* ... Kind of. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: It appears I've done something horrible! I've forgotten to add a chapter before CM Punk made his debut. Whoops. There was one more chapter after the Dovan chapter where you were introduced yet another OC. **

**I apologize so just read this like you haven't read the CM Punk debut one. I apologize.**

Danielle P.O.V

I pulled up at Bobby's house at about 9:25. I wiped the tears off of my face, I also moved my hair around my neck to try and cover the large neck bites Dovan had left and reapplied my make up. I hated the way I felt after crying, my face felt swollen, I got raging headaches, and I just felt like shit. I needed this alcohol, I could literally feel myself sobering up. I needed the alcohol for the withdrawals.

I got out of the car and walked up to Bobby's house, he's always been a long time friend of mine. I've known him since I was in 1st grade, back then he was basically babysitting me more than hanging out with me, him being 4 years older than me. But when I hit puberty and lost the 'little kid look' he formed a weird crush on me, and now I basically just ask him for alcohol all the time. I would feel bad about it, but the alcohol and drugs suppresses the guilt.

I knocked on the door. After about a minute the door opened, Bobby gave me a small smile and let me in, "What's up?" He asked crossing his arms.

"My alcohol?" I asked thinking that was probably the most easiest thing in the world.

"I got it-" He confirmed, "I mean what's up, I can tell you've been crying."

I cursed, of course he'd know, "It's nothing."

"Nothing?" He laughed, "Danielle you never cry, now especially since you started doing this shit. So, why are you crying?"

I felt the tears coming back, I hated crying in front of people, "I'm fine, Bobby."

"Is it that piece of shit drug dealer?" He asked, his posture changed and he became very angry, "If he touched you, I'll fucking kill him."

"No! I mean, yeah he did but not in the way you think."

"What are you talking about?" Bobby walked over to me, I flinched when he pulled my shirt up a bit to see red marks from Dovan grabbing me to hard there, his eyes widened and he looked at my neck, he moved my hair away from it revealing the bites Dovan left, "Danielle, what are these?" He asked pointing to the red marks on my skin. I didn't answer, I felt a tear slip out of my eye and down my face, "Did Dovan do this?"

"Yes." Almost instantly as I answered him the tears came pouring down my face and I started to sob uncontrollably.

Bobby saw the tears and wrapped me up in a tight hug, "I'm gunna fucking kill him." Bobby whispered in my ear, "What did he do?"

"He threatened me. I told him I was going to Chicago for 2 months and he told me I was his. He fucking scares me, Bobby." I sobbed onto his chest.

"Then stop dealing with him."

"It's not just that simple, it's hard enough to get rid of an ordinary dealer, let alone one that wants to fuck you."

Bobby sighed loudly, and pulled back. He cupped my face, "You're goin to Chicago?" He asked softly, I nodded in response, "When?"

"In about a week." I murmured.

"Just pretend you never came back. Just stop asking him for drugs."

"Then how am I suppose to get them?"

"You don't-" I looked up at Bobby, with a rose eyebrow, "you stop taking them-" I scoffed in response, "Danielle hear me out, the alcohol will make the withdrawals a lot less harder."

I pulled away from him, "I can't just stop."

"Why?"

"Because I can't!" I snapped. I paused, seeing the look on his face. He was the only person who would get me alcohol without him the withdrawals would be hell, "I'm sorry-" I whispered, "I just-"

Bobby waved it off, "It's fine." He walked away momentarily and came back with a bag, "Here." He handed me the bag, I grabbed it and looked in it was the alcohol.

"Thanks." I said softly, "I don't know what I'm going to do without you for 2 months." I said truthfully. Bobby, yeah he was my main way of getting alcohol, but not only that he was a close friend and listened to any kind of shit I tell him, no matter how ignorant and ridiculous it was.

Bobby shrugged, "I don't know what you're goin' to do but I'm goin' kick Dovan's ass."

"Oh god, please don't. Bad idea, bad idea he has like 10 boys like a block away that if anything goes down they're there. Like fucking life alert." I mumbled the last part.

Bobby cracked a smile, "Funny-" He mumbled, I rolled my eyes, "but who said I was goin' to his house?"

"He always has his gang."

"I'll figure out a way."

"Bobby, I'm begging you please don't. If anything Dovan will get a broken nose and black eye, but you'll end up in the hospital or dead. His gang don't fuckin' play." I warned to him, but he still didn't look convinced, I groaned in frustration, "If I come back to see that you're in the hospital because you went after Dovan. If you're still alive, I'll fuckin kill you."

Bobby chuckled, "I'd like to see you try."

I groaned again, he was damn near determined to get himself killed. I hugged him tightly around the waist, "I can't lose you." I told him as I rested my head on his chest.

He hesitated but wrapped his arms around me hugging me tightly, "You won't." He kissed the top of my head.

"You're the only person I have now." I mumbled tears spilling out of my eyes. God I must have sounded pathetic.

"Vice-versa." He pulled away and cupped my face, "I promise you, Dovan will never hurt you."

"I hope you're right." I whispered to him, giving him one last hug I walked out of his house.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I will have discussion questions and what to expect on the next chapter things at the bottom. I will be very happy of you would partake in the discussion questions. Just saying. **

Danielle P.O.V

After accepting Adrien's offer for the ROH sign ups and training. I had to get off the drugs fast, being drunk all the time throughout the week and some after helped the withdrawals a lot.

Sure I puked a lot and sometimes felt like shit, but the alcohol definitely numbed most of the pain.

But now, this is the hard part. I have to stop drinking during the training part, then when it's over start right back up. I'll have a raging hangover, but it's better than nothing.

The car ride there was long and boring, not talking to Adrien was the hardest, there was a shit ton of tension which made the car ride, long, boring and awkward.

_Fantastic_.

We arrived at what I assumed was the gym, "Are we just going to start like now?" I asked getting slightly nervous. I was pretty much sober now. Doesn't mean I wasn't going to start back up when this all is done, cause I was.

"Yep."

"Um, ok. Coulda warned me." I opened the door and hopped out, grabbing my bag I headed toward the medium sized gym.

I walked in and was met by the smell of sweat, it was a foul stench and I could kind of smell some cologne and perfume which didn't help the sweat stench. Just made it harder to breath.

"Oh-" I heard Adrien shout behind me, I turned and look at her. She had her nose covered and looked as if she was going to puke, "what is that smell?"

I shrugged, "Sweat and broken dreams." I turned back around walking into a secluded area of the gym, "So what do I do now?"

"You wait until they call you up and you go into that back room-" She pointed toward a random door, "there's a ring back there and you train your heart out."

"Easy enough." I mumbled, I looked at my feet and got lost in thought. Mainly thinking about when I'm going to get my next drink. I was so lost, until I felt a continuous, annoying tapping on my right arm turning my head I saw Adrien looking off into the distance, while tapping on my arm. I smacked her hand away, "_Yes_?" I asked annoyed by the tapping.

She looked at me, shocked by the fact I smacked her hand then sighed, "That dude over there has been staring at you." She nodded toward what I was assuming the '_dude_'.

I turned my my attention to where she was nodding toward I saw a man, about 6'2'' with a white superman shirt and black cargo shorts on, he had tattoos scattered on his arms and blonde hair that was tied into a tight ponytail. He wasn't that bad looking, in fact he was really attractive. I looked at him the second he looked at me, we made eye contact, I smiled and gave him a small wave his face turned red and he put his head down.

I actually was flattered by the fact he was staring at me, "Danielle!"

I snapped out of my train of thought and looked over at Adrien, "Huh?! Yeah?"

"Were you even listening?" Adrien asked, you could tell by her tone of voice that she was kind of annoyed.

"Nope." I answered truthfully.

Adrien sighed loudly, and rolled her eyes, "He's pretty cute."

"Yeah." I agreed. He looked back over and I gave him a small wave, he blushed wildly and looked away. I saw a man come over to him, and start talking to him.

"Ms. Downing!-" I turned my head to see a very tall man, about 6'6'' with dark brown hair, "you might want to stretch, and get ready you're about to be called up."

I nodded, "Kay." I shouted back, I looked back over at Adrien, "Guess I'm up."

"Yup."

I sighed, and walked away from her. I started to stretch after about 10 minutes the same man approached me, "You're up." The man said, and walked away from me.

I looked over at Adrien to see her talking to the same man that had been looking at me. I cursed her lowly, she always seemed to do this, even when we were in high school she would always go up to the guy first even if I had mentioned that I did find him attractive. She would go up there and about a week later they're usually dating, then another week of two later they break up and I can't go after him because she'd be pissed.

Whatever, this isn't high school anymore. I need to keep concentrated on this.

I walked into the training area to see a giant ring in the middle, I smiled brightly at the ring; this is something I've only dreamed about doing, and now I'm living it.

* * *

I trudged out of the training room, worn out as fuck. According to the trainer this was only the beginning and I only learned the basics today.

It was like fucking school again.

"Hey-" I looked over my shoulder and noticed the man that had been staring at me jogging his way over to me. He had to talk to me now? I was all sweaty, and gross. Now? I sighed and turned facing him as he continued his jog over to me, "You look worn out." He said as he stood directly in front of me.

_Gee_. Thanks. I hadn't noticed.

"Yup-" I said taking a drink of water, "you know, just got down trying out." Wow, that sounded mean. I sighed, "Sorry, for being such a bitch. Um, hi-" I stuck out my hand, "I'm Danielle Downing."

He chuckled and grabbed my hand, shaking it slowly, "I'm Phil Brooks." He said, he slowly brought my hand up, and kissed my knuckles. I felt the blood rise to my cheeks as he smiled at me and lowered my hand, "And you are very lovely." He said softly.

Wow. He was good, with those olive green eyes, and his very attractive smile. I giggled, and my cheeks felt hot, knowing I was blushing I put my head down, "Thanks-" I said softly, I looked back up. I looked down at my hand which he still had wrapped in his, "Um-" I slowly slid my hand out of his and put it by my side, "Yeah." I finsihed.

What the hell was that?!

Um, _yeah_.

A smirk formed on his lips, as he searched my eyes, "You're cute when you blush." He replied simply.

Damn him, and his charm. I felt like putty right now; he could say 'Hey, how about we go into the other room and fuck?' and I would babble like an idiot then agree to it; then we would go into the other room and fuck.

I blushed even more. Fuck! "Thanks." I said with a smile.

I never do this.

Acting all girly and shit. For the love of whatever anyone believed in!

"So-" Oh, god. He wasn't going to- "I was wondering-" He totally was- "if you would like-" Yep- "To go on a date with me. Sometime?"

Oh, yeah. That's right, now he was putty in my hands. My answer was keeping him on edge. Poor bastard.

I giggled, and slowly rocked back and forth on the balls of my feet acting innocent, "Hmm, I don't know."

Phil chuckled, as I did this- "I think you do." He whispered.

"Oh, really?" I whispered back.

I just realized he was slowly getting closer to me, inch by inch. He was mere inches away from my face, "Really-" He said softly and leaned in more, I was fully prepared to kiss him. And I mean I was ready: lips pursed, and everything. Then he smirked, and leaned away, his smirk grew wider seeing my shocked reaction, "so, see you Friday?" He asked in a smooth way.

I smirked at him, "Smooth." I nodded in approval.

He chuckled, "I know."

"So, I guess. Since you're being so smooth and all-" He chuckled as I said this, to which I giggled to, "yeah, I will go on a date with you-" I paused, "sometime." I mimicked him.

"Like Friday?" He asked, in more of a hopeful way.

I giggled, "Like Friday, I could do Friday-" I paused, "but you're goin' to need my number."

He chuckled, "Yep, going to need them digits."

I laughed, "Ok-" He pulled out his phone and handed it to me, I grabbed it and put my contact in, "so I'll see you Friday?"

"Yup." He said slipping his phone back into his pocket.

"Great-" I leaned in slowly, and kissed his cheek. In a way that'll leave them wanting more, "see you Friday." With that I walked away, but I slowly waved my hips back and forth making sure he watched. I guess I was teasing him? But it's not like he wasn't when he pretended like he was going to kiss me.

I walked up to Adrien, who was beaming her smile growing really wide, "So I can see you met Phil."

I looked at her in confusion, "You know him?"

Adrien shrugged, "I dated his bestfriend Lars for like a year and a half ago, during that time I got to meet Phil and we became pretty close. Me and Lars broke up on good terms, so I and Phil don't hate each other."

I nodded, "How come I didn't know about Lars?" I asked.

"Because you were drunk and drugged." She said it like it was the most obvious thing.

_Had_ to ask.

"So you asked Phil to be here or-?"

"_No_!-" Adrien said quickly dismissing the idea that she invited Phil to meet me, "No, he was here for a friend: he saw you, then he remembered me and came to talk to me. To see if you were um, _single_." She gave me a small smirk.

I nodded, "Guess here goes nothing to a 2 month affair."

Adrien started to laugh loudly, I looked at her in confusion and she shrugged, "You don't know Phil yet, he has a strict rule about dating, relationships, sex and what not. 'Affairs'-" She put air quotes around affairs, "is defiantly going to be a no-no."

Challenge accepted, "We'll see."

**A/N: There you have it! CM Punks glorious debut on this story. There will be other debuts as we go, and I must worn you some hearts might be torn out. **

**By the way, CM Punk is going to be known as Phil when I'm writing, but on authors notes he'll not be referred to as CM Punk I find it disrespectful any other way. **

**_What to expect next chapter: _**

**CM Punk and Danielle have their date. **

**_Discussion question(s):_**

**Will Danielle and Adrien's friendship ever reform? **

**What do you think of my OC's Danielle, Adrien, Dovan, and Bobby? And their relationships? **


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: I got a review, that chapter that I forgot was not just a filler chapter it was introducing a character whom will actually play a very important roll in Danielle's life and her relationship with CM Punk. _**

**_I'm not mad, I just wanted to clarify. _**

Danielle P.O.V

I woke up with a raging headache, and felt nauseous. I groaned loudly, stood up crouching over in pain ready to puke. A trash pail appeared in front of my face and I threw up in it. I groaned once more and clutched my stomach once again emptying whatever contents I had in my stomach into the trash pail, "Fuck hangovers." I groaned again which slowly turned into a soft whimper.

"Shouldn't drink then." I heard Adrien sing softly while she sat legs crossed at the table reading the newspaper.

"Fuck you." I snapped at her which she just shrugged to and continued her readings. I rolled my eyes but walked over to the coffee pot and poured myself a cup, "When do I have to go in for training today?" I asked sipping my coffee slowly letting my stomach get used to the feeling.

"You get Fridays off."

"Why?"

"I don't know? Maybe they thought working young people out everyday of the week might cause a decline in wrestlers."

Reluctantly I humorously snorted at that, which turned into a small giggle, "Thought about doing it myself." I mumbled silently. Adrien looked at me for the first time this morning, her expression was baffled, "I'm not." I confirmed, she nodded and turned her attention back on the paper. I twirled my coffee around in my mug slowly, and then I heard my phone go off. I looked over at it and picked it up seeing a text appear on the screen.

Pick u up at 6. Cool? -Phil

Oh wow I had completely forgotten about that. I looked at the time: 2:37 pm.

"Wow, it's that late?" I commented looking at the clock.

"Had a late night." Adrien pointed out, every sentence she had toward me the tone was emotionless and bored. She slowly put the paper down and looked at me, curiosity flooded her face, "Why are you so worried about it?"

"I and Phil are going out tonight." I confirmed and it had occurred to me that I had never mentioned that to her.

Her face lit up like a kid on Christmas Day, "Oh?" She stood up stepping in front of me, "When?"

"6 apparently." I paused, "How old is he anyway?" I figured he wasn't much old than me or Adrien but you never knew, "And can he get me alcohol?"

A smirk appeared on her lips, "No." She shrugged, "And even if he could, he wouldn't. You're about to learn more about him tonight." I nodded drinking my coffee some more, "I actually have tried to get you two to meet and long time ago-" I looked at her in confusion and she shrugged, "it didn't work out. With you constantly high and drunk and him being here it was a challenge, but I guess fate had a little more in mind."

"Why did you try to get us to meet?"

She shrugged, "Doesn't matter. What does matter is that you two could do each other a lot of good. He has his own fair share of demons, as do you."

"Playing match maker again?"

"No and yes. I didn't intend for this to happen, it just did and I'm glad it did." She turned and looked at the clock on the wall that read 3:07 pm, "You should probably start thinking about getting ready, if Phil says 6 he means 5:30."

I nodded, "Duly noted." God I hate early risers. I finished off the rest of my coffee and sighed loudly, "I'll go start getting ready then." I put the cup in the sink and walked toward my room.

...

Walking back out hearing the TV news station and music blaring I knew Adrien was doing some kind of chore. I walked into the kitchen and saw her dancing while doing the dishes.

"People never change, huh?" She jumped and turned looking at me with a death glare and I just smirked at her.

"Some people do." She snapped turned her music down.

That's it, I've fucking had it. I shrugged, "Guess I was just tired of people expecting so much out of me, stealing anything good thing I've had in my life, complaining to me, and then when I give them my opinion of my advice, they never take it and guess what happened the same damn thing I told them would happen." I paused and tapped my chin thoughtfully before looking at Adrien with a glare, "Sound familiar?"

She opened her mouth to reply but was cut short by knocks on the door. I turned and walked toward the door, opening it and coming face to face with one Mr. Phil.

He gave me a small smile, and didn't bother to look my clothing or anything over, "You ready?"

"Very." I however took the time to see his wardrobe. A batman T-Shirt and jeans, I approve.

He smiled, and looked behind me, "Hey Adrien." He nodded toward her.

"Hi Phil." I heard from behind me, I knew it was of course Adrien.

He looked back at me and smiled. He turned and extended his arm to me, "Well, let's go."

I wrapped my arm in his and smiled, "Lets."

...

It shocked me on how sweet and charming Phil was. I giggled at a joke he told me, and covered my mouth.

He chuckled, "So-" He pronounced as he popped an olive in his mouth which made me cringe a little inside, olives are fucking nasty, "How do you know Adrien?"

I rubbed the back of my neck, "Um, we used to be really close." I mumbled taking a bite of my fettuccine Alfredo.

He wiped his mouth with his napkin and took a drink of his Pepsi, "Used?"

I pursed my lips and sighed, "I'm not proud of a lot of things I do." I said silently. I looked up at him and he looked at me his eyes full of concern and confusion, "It's nothing. Um, where are you from?"

"Born and raised right here in the great city of Chicago." He said leaning back in his chair, "You?"

"The even better city of Springfield-" I sighed smirking, he scoffed loudly, "It's actually not all that great, just a bunch of corn especially what county I'm in."

"Oh come on I bet it's not that bad."

"Do you know what Sangamon is?"

His eyebrows furrowed, "Who?"

I giggled, "Exactly."

He laughed, and we started to laugh loudly, "So sports." He leaned forward, a smirk playing on his lips and eye full of curiosity.

"Oh gosh, I'm assuming since you're from Chicago it's either Cubs or White Soxs?"

"Cubs." He confirmed nodding his head.

I sighed loudly, "Well we're going to be sworn enemies come baseball season."

He tilted his head to the side, "And why's that?"

"I'm a Cardinals fan." I said proudly and Phil shook his head.

"That's so disappointing." He mumbled, I giggled and he smirked up at me, "Hockey?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Dad never really introduced me to the sport so that's a no go."

Phil sighed and shook his head once more, "Gotta change that."

"What about you, football?"

Phil's shoulders slumped down, and he pursed his lips, "Um, yeah I don't really watch football but if I had to it'd be the Bears."

"Dallas Cowboys or The Packers."

"Why are you in Illinois?" Phil said leaning forward and I started to laugh loudly, "No. I'm being serious every team you like is in a different state."

I shrugged still laughing lightly, "Those are the teams my dad liked therefore I like them, except for The Packers I chose them."

"Is there any team in Illinois that you like?" He questioned.

I thought for a moment, "Does school teams count?"

"No."

"Well how about College teams?"

He thought for a moment, then shrugged, "Sure."

"Then the Fighting Illini for basketball."

"Finally!" Phil shouted throwing his arms back and cheering.

"Hey! Technically a part of St. Louis is in southern Illinois." I pointed out.

"Yeah but geologically Busch stadium is in Missouri which is not Illinois."

"Oh fuck off." I said crossing my arms and pouting.

He rose his arms in a defensive matter, "I'm just speaking logically."

I rolled my eyes and giggled, "Whatever." When I stopped giggling and looked at Phil I noticed he was staring at me, just staring. I looked down and blushed wildly.

"Can you smile again?" He asked softly. I smiled and looked at him through my eyelashes, he leaned forward and put his finger under my chin making me look at him. I blushed but continued to smile, his eyes weren't on mine it was like he was looking at my features on my face and then he smiled, "Is that a dimple?" He asked poking my upper right cheek with his index finger.

My eyes widened and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks again, "No!" I squeaked covering my face with my hands, "Don't look at it!"

"Oh c'mon!-" He tried to remove my hands from my face, "It's adorable." He mockingly cooed at me.

"I'll only remove my hands if you make no more comments about it!"

"Deal."

I removed my hands and smiled at him, "Good." I felt a vibration in my pocket, I held up a finger toward Phil and pulled my phone out looking at the text that appeared on the screen.

Where the fuck r u?! Do u c the time?!

I sighed. Adrien. I looked at the time: 11:25. Damn that late already?

"Um-" I looked up at Phil and he smiled lazily at me with his eyebrows raised, "I was just scolded, I think I might have to leave."

Phil's eyes narrowed, "Scolded?"

"Adrien, guess I can't be out to late."

"Well you do have training." Phil stood up and set down some money on the table, "Guess we're leaving." He smiled at me and extended his hand which I took and he pulled me up. We left the restaurant hand in hand.

...

We walked up to my hotel room that I shared with Adrien. We stopped in front of it, and I smiled, "This is my stop."

He looked down at are hands and started to rub circles on my hand with his thumb, "Guess so." He mumbled softly.

I leaned forward and kissed his cheek, "Goodnight." I whispered and went to put my key in the lock.

Phil pulled on my hand and pulled me toward him, shocking me. Are chests were touching, he removed his hand from mine and wrapped it around my waist, the other hand moving toward my cheek cupping it softly. My breath hitched as he leaned in slowly, his lips softly touched mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck. The kissed deepened and the hand that was on my cheek was now lost in my hair, I felt the cold metal on my lips from his lip ring and his tongue on my bottom lip asking for permission. I parted my lips allowing him access, which he took advantage of exploring my mouth with his tongue. I took this time to run my fingers through his blonde hair and tug on it softly. Phil pulled away from me slowly, our faces still centimeters apart, I slowly opened my eyes to see his olive green eyes staring back into mine, "Goodnight." He said softly. He placed another light kiss on my lips, untangling himself from me he turned and slowly walked away.

I put my fingers on my lips, that kiss was electric and fiery. The butterflies in my stomach, and my brain going haywire it almost felt like I was still kissing him.

I shakily put my key into the lock and unlocked the door. I walked in slowly, seeing the very dark room I knew Adrien was fast asleep now.

I climbed into my bed, and found it hard to fall asleep that night.

...

**_A/N:_**

**Question time!**

**_What do you think of Phil and Danielle's relationship so far? _**

**_Do you think Danielle and Adrien's friendship will reform?_**

**_What will happen with Phil finds out Danielle's secrets?_**

**What to expect next chapter:**

**_1 month ahead in time. _**

**_Danielle gets to meet Phil's family. _**

**_Danielle has to face new fears. _**


End file.
